psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
OBSESSED FAN TRIES TO SLEEP WITH ME!
''OBESSED FAN TRIES TO SLEEP WITH ME! ''is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on November 20, 2016. Plot The video starts with Jesse and Parker sleeping right before dawn, as Boogie comes in the room and tries to sleep with Jesse, laying on top of him. Boogie then tells Jesse that he didn't have anywhere to sleep because his wife wouldn't let him sleep in the bedroom with him. Jesse tells Boogie to sleep in the roomate's bedroom, but Boogie disagrees, saying that the room is off limits and that he can't go in there. Boogie makes up a story insisting that Parker went to the roomate's side earlier in the morning because that's what his roommate said to him. Jesse tells Boogie to sleep on the couch, but Boogie says that he can't because he doesn't fit on the couch. He then tells Jesse if he sleeps with him there's enough room for all three of them to sleep in the bedroom. Jesse still disagrees for him to sleep there, but he acts nice and thanks him for the room. Boogie then thinks that he messed up, as Jesse tells him that he didn't and that they were just trying to get some rest. As Boogie forgot what day Jesse and Parker leave, he asks them if they were going to leave early today, as Jesse tells him they leave tomorrow. Boogie tells Jesse that when his friends come, they will have a lot of fun and make Jesse drink, as he then says afterwards that they'll hook up. Jesse and Parker get really weirded out by what he said. He tells Boogie that he isn't using that term properly, as Boogie disagrees, saying that he is and what he means by that is hooking up dabs and doing dabs together. Jesse thinks that he means to hook up a PlayStation or a game console, as Boogie insists that it means when two guys like each other and they play games together. Jesse tells him that it would be them kissing each other. Jesse then thinks it's a joke. Boogie asks Jesse that the reason why he's not letting him sleep is because of Parker. Boogie pounds the wall in frustration, and asks again why Jesse is not letting him sleep with. Jesse tells Boogie goodnight and that they'll have fun tomorrow as he leaves the room. Boogie then gets angry and yells. Jesse just thinks he's joking, and that he's probably putting on a new character. Parker tells Jesse that he felt cautious about their trip here the whole time and he tries to make Jesse listen to the fact that Boogie jumped in bed with him and talked about hooking up.Jesse starts to think that Boogie tried to have sex with him. They go to sleep. In the morning, Jesse and Parker are still bothered by Boogie jumping in bed and talking about hooking up. Parker tries to convince Jesse that it's weird and they should leave, but Jesse disagrees, saying that he was joking. As they go out later to see Boogie, Jesse tells him that it's 5 PM. Boogie is weirded out by this, as he asks Jesse wondering how he slept less than him and Parker. Jesse tells him that they finished some work and got more to do, as Boogie responds saying that they have stuff to do, which is play some more games and film some videos for his channel and more and that his friends are coming over in a couple of hours. Jesse asks Boogie that he did book their flight back to Jersey to make sure. Boogie responds, saying that he did. Jesse asks him what time they're leaving, as Boogie says that the time is the normal time when the "planes wanna leave". Jesse asks what he means by that, as Boogie asks him what time they got here the first day, as Jesse says 4:30. Boogie says to Jesse that will be the time when it leaves and that he doesn't have the itinerary and that he isn't going to look it up anyway. Jesse asks Boogie if he's going to be awake tomorrow, as he responds aying that he didn't have any intention to sleep tonight because he thought he would hang out all night with him and Parker and play games, asking him if he's going to go to bed at midnight in front of all my friends. Jesse tells Boogie that he does want to sleep tonight, because they couldn't last night because of him. Boogie tells Jesse that he's acting really different, as he apologizes to him saying that he made a mistake and that he overstepped his boundaries as he was looking for a place to sleep. Boogie tells Jesse that he couldn't sleep in his wife's bedroom, and that he had to sleep on the couch, making it hard for him to walk due to the fact that he has lymphedema. Boogie tries to make Jesse not feel bad for not letting him sleep in the bedroom, because as he says again, he admits that he made a mistake and that he overstepped his boundaries and that he'll make it up to him today by playing games. Tempted, Jesse tells Boogie that he tried to have sex with him. Boogie strongly disagrees, saying that he didn't do anything like that, as he then makes up a thing saying that Jesse, without being able to stop him by jumping in bed with him, was an "offer" as he thought he was letting him sleep with him. And he also makes up saying that Jesse wanted to kiss him. Boogie then stops, realizing that the whole conversation is pointless and stupid. Jesse and Parker walk back into the bedroom to finish their work, as he reminds Boogie that they leave tomorrow which is the day he booked it, because Boogie forgot, saying that they have a "few more days left." In the room, Parker tells Jesse that he wants to stay in there all night as he doesn't want to go out there because he is scared by Boogie. Jesse isn't convinced, saying that he's just acting a little weird. Later, they decide to go out for a little while to get some food and that they'll come back during the party and then they'll leave tomorrow. In the living room, Jesse asks Boogie if there are any Uber drivers around to take them to the mall to get something to eat. Boogie responds, saying that it would take an hour to get one and an hour to get one back, because there are a lot of drunk people in the area on Saturday night. Jesse then asks him if they could borrow his wife's car, as he responds saying that Jesse should ask her, as she's not talking to him right now because of Jesse, saying that he "Disrupted his houseguests". Boogie also says to Jesse that his friends will be here in a hour, and that a lot of them are expecting to meet him. As Jesse doesn't seem interested, he sarcastically asks Boogie if his friends are real. Boogie gets upset and yells at Jesse for saying that, and that he has a friend who watches Jesse's videos and wants to meet him. Boogie then body shames Jesse, reminding him that he picked the meal plan, saying it's "Road chicken" and brown rice. Character * Jesse Ridgway * Parker Zippel * Steven Williams * Steven's friends Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Crossovers Category:The Devil Inside